forstedfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Spirits
The Primal Spirits are considered the original deities and the creators of all that exists. There are four known Primal Spirits each representing the four primal elements. These four Spirits are the Earth Spirit, the Water Spirit, the Wind Spirit and the Fire Spirit. It is widely believed that under the trickery of the Earth Spirit, the mortal-plane was created. The Spirits The Earth Spirit The Earth Spirit was regarded as the chief diety of the Primal Spirits. He is known to be mischievous and abusive of his power. His trickery and abuse was often a source of frustration for the other Spirits. His final act of mischief was the deceit of his companions in order to create Forsted. This trick caused the Primal Spirits to become weakened for a century or so and led to the Earth Spirit's removal from the Pantheon. After his removal, the Earth Spirit refused to assist the other Primals in the Spirit Wars which ultimately became the reason behind their defeat and the rise of the New Pantheon. During the creation of Forsted, the Earth Spirit created the land and the continents. The Water Spirit The Water Spirit is arrogant, cold, and calculating. He created the seas and the oceans of Forsted when the mortal plane was created. The water spirit usually acted as the Earth Spirit's advisor and was often the real figure behind the actions of the Primal Spirits. When the Earth Spirit was removed from the Pantheon, the Water Spirit took over as their leader. The Wind Spirit The Wind spirit is seen by most mortals as relatively insane, however, many speculate that her infinite wisdom, combined with her scatter-brained mind, is the true cause behind this notion. The Wind Spirit is the Primal most concerned with the affairs of mortals and has appeared in visions to various people in history. During the creation of Forsted, she created the atmosphere and the sky. The Fire Spirit The Fire Spirit is a wanderer and hardly ever respects the ways of the Old Pantheon. She is often seen as rebellious and hot-headed. She was one of the primary reasons the Earth Spirit was removed from the Pantheon, as her fury after his trickery was so immense that even the mortals of the Feyvärld could feel her great scorn. She created the sun and the stars during the creation of Forsted. Worship Thousands of years before Forsted was created and the Fey still lived in the Feyvärld, the Primal Spirits were accepted as the chief deities and were worshipped far and wide. Often, shrines to the Spirits were erected as the centerpiece of cities and many in the more rural areas of the Spirit Plane made pilgrimages to larger cities in order to worship. Most Fey worshiped one individual Spirit and had shrines to each in their houses. However, it was not uncommon to see shrines to multiple, if not all the Primal Spirits in a citizen's house. After many millenia of worship and the Earth Spirit's removal from the Pantheon, many began to doubt the Primal Spirits and their power. This doubt and resentment ultimately led to the Spirit Wars which culminated in the establishment of the New Pantheon. With the New Pantheon in power, worshipping the Primal Spirits fell out of favor within a few hundred years. Though there are still small religious orders dedicated to the Primal Spirits in the Feyvärld, their worship is nearly unheard of in Forsted, with only small cults, or tribes relying on their powers still.